The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
The number of devices that are able to access the Internet continues to increase. In many cases, these devices are mobile devices. Unfortunately, devices range in capabilities. For example, a device may not support one or more of the various types of content that may be available on a web page. In some cases, a web page may be accessed to determine if the content is supported on a particular device. However, this may waste bandwidth and time if some or all of the content on the web page is not supported by the device.